Pingos de chuva
by macpotter
Summary: Dizem que tédio mata...bem,no caso dos marotos engorda.Descubra o que acontece quando quatro amigos estão de férias, porém trancafiados numa casa sem absolutamente nada para fazer...nada,além de observar os pingos de chuva que escorrem na janela.-REVISADA
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1 –Tédio mata.**

O mês era Julho, o ano 1976. Gotas grossas de chuva desabavam sobre a cidade de Londres naquela tarde, dando uma resposta ao calor que fez seus habitantes transpirarem por dias. Agora, no entanto, eram ocasionais pedestres que empunhavam guardas chuvas pelas calçadas encharcadas, por vezes sem conseguir evitar que fossem abertos ao avesso graças ao vento cada vez mais forte. Um ou outro trovão resmungava ocasionalmente, seguido por um raio fino que cortava o céu escuro. A cidade tomava um banho há horas, o que como sempre deixou o trânsito caótico e lento.

As buzinadas distantes da cidade confundiram-se com o badalar do relógio mais famoso do mundo: O Big Ben anunciou cinco horas da tarde.

-Hora do Chá.- comentou uma voz em tom monótono. – A gente podia ir comer alguma coisa...

Mas a idéia do jovem gorduchinho foi quebrada por uma voz levemente rouca, que comentou bastante exasperada:

-Chuvinha de verão? É **só** uma chuvinha de verão? Eu não quero nem ver o que você considera uma tempestade, Remo!

-Ok Sirius, eu obviamente estava errado. Posso me desculpar, mas não sou eu quem está fazendo chover. - retrucou um terceiro, por sua vez num tom quase cansado.

-É caras, claramente a idéia de jogar Quadribol foi pro saco. – disse um rapaz de cabelos que se espetavam para todas as direções, fitando pela milésima vez os ponteiros do relógio de sua sala de estar. – Mas podemos jogar outra coisa...

- Já jogamos de tudo! Baralho, Snaps, xadrez, e até aquele joguinho trouxa de adivinhação!- reclamou o jovem robusto chamado Sirius, que se encontrava totalmente esticado no sofá de couro da sala, os pés apoiados na cabeça do amigo gorduchinho que se sentara ao chão, próximo a ele. – Eu queria mesmo era sair um pouco! Vou perder o juízo se não fizer alguma coisa...

-Você não tem juízo nenhum pra perder, Sirius.- comentou seu colega de cabelos castanhos enquanto mexia nos botões do rádio à sua frente, tentando sintonizar em alguma coisa minimamente interessante que pelo menos preenchesse o vazio de silêncio e ócio que instaurava-se na casa.

Agora ao som de _Beatles_, o único grupo musical da comunidade trouxa que chamou também a atenção de muitos jovens bruxos- e que havia sido introduzido ao grupo pelo rapaz mestiço de Lufa lufa, Ted Tonks- Tiago afundou-se ainda mais em sua poltrona, fitando o próprio reflexo na bolinha dourada e alada que tinha em suas mãos. Estava deslizando para fora do assento, os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro e ao lado do rádio, balançando ao ritmo da música.

Lupin, sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, afastou o rádio de perto dos tênis do amigo quando a canção atingiu seu refrão. Os quatro acompanharam:

"Na, na, na, na na na na, na na na na, Hey Jude."

Mas o som do famoso grupo de Liverpool era o último tocado naquele segmento, e logo a distração dos garotos acabou. Remo tornou a desligar o rádio; Tiago suspirou e ia deixar a bolinha dourada escapar de seus dedos não fosse o olhar indignado de Sirius, que não agüentava mais observar suas brincadeiras com o pomo. O rapaz então guardou seu brinquedinho no bolso. Pedro refez sua proposta:

-A gente podia ir preparar um lanchinho...

-Eu to querendo me movimentar Rabicho,não ficar enchendo a pança! – resmungou ainda o rapaz que o utilizava como pufe.

-Pode ir na cozinha preparar alguma coisa pra você, Pedro. A casa é sua. – ofereceu Tiago, o anfitrião.

- Você não tinha um elfo?- perguntou o outro, com preguiça e também incapacitado de se levantar.

- Tinha, mas ele tava ficando velho e papai decidiu lhe dar roupas. – esclareceu o rapaz em tom desinteressado.

Os quatro marotos suspiraram novamente, enfadados. Estavam aprisionados há algumas horas, pois a senhora Potter proibira terminantemente, antes de sair para o trabalho, que os garotos colocassem os pés para fora durante aquela tempestade. Eles não eram o tipo de jovens que respeitavam regras ou seguiam ordens, assim como a maioria de sua geração, mas perseguir no ar quatro bolas encantadas montados em vassouras não seria nada agradável debaixo daquele aguaceiro.

Em certo ponto os garotos não tinham do que reclamar: até então suas férias tinham sido ótimas. Sirius já morava há quase um ano com a família Potter e se divertia muito na companhia de Tiago. Seus "pais adotivos" os mimavam até em exagero e eram bastante tolerantes com os abusos e peripécias dos rapazes. Remo estivera relaxando e se recuperando de sua última transformação na fazenda e casa de sua humilde, mas carinhosa família, onde até mesmo recuperara alguns necessários quilinhos e retornara muito mais corado. Pedro Pettigrew estivera com sua mãe, que tinha somente o filho como companhia e por isso era demasiadamente zelosa. Rabicho acabou levando trabalhos extras e algumas recuperações para casa, mas já estava acostumado com aquela semi-liberdade por ser um dos estudantes menos talentosos de Hogwarts.

A questão é que os rapazes haviam finalmente decidido se encontrar. Tiago convidou os marotos restantes para passarem uma última semana de férias em sua casa e ainda sugeriu, mais animado, que fossem juntos para as compras no Beco Diagonal ao final do período de descanso. Remo e Pedro aprovaram prontamente a sugestão, e logo lá estavam eles, malas feitas, se utilizando da linha de Flú para alcançarem o lar da família Potter, em Londres, onde encontraram um Tiago de braços abertos e um Sirius muito sorridente os aguardando.

Os pais de Pontas gostavam muito dos amigos do filho. Guardavam um carinho muito especial por Sirius Black, é claro, mas também apreciavam a companhia de Remo. Pedro era meio desastrado e causava certo pânico na mãe de Tiago sempre que entrava na impecável cozinha e se aproximava da prataria, mas era também muito bem tratado.

O pai de Tiago se deliciava em conversas sobre os mais variados temas com Lupin durante os jantares, ou ainda em diálogos mais descontraídos com Sirius, como motocicletas ou mulheres. Não era, no geral, nenhum sacrifício para o casal Potter manter os quatro marotos juntos durante uma semana, ainda mais porque durante quase todo o dia ambos estavam trabalhando. Henry Potter trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e tinha um cargo elevado o suficiente para lhe garantir um excelente salário, enquanto Judy Potter era uma das médibruxas do Hospital Saint Mungus.

Naquele exato momento, por exemplo, nenhum dos adultos se encontrava em casa. Ausentes, os pais de Tiago pareciam ter proporcionado aos garotos o ambiente perfeito para muita diversão e bagunça...mas a incessante chuva havia frustrado seus planos.

Remo decidiu puxar e ler um dos jornais que estavam sobre a mesinha em que apoiava a cabeça. Tiago também puxou um exemplar, mas apenas para rasgá-lo em quatro pedacinhos e começar a distribuí-los:

- Vamos jogar adivinhação de novo. – ordenou sem emoção. Sem ter algo melhor para fazer, seus amigos assentiram e Sirius fez circular a pena que tinha encontrado no sofá para que todos escrevessem. Eles então trocaram os pedacinhos de papel entre si, sem ler o que cada um havia escrito, e os grudaram na testa.

Tiago leu o nome na testa de Sirius e ele o de Tiago. Diante daquilo, o primeiro caiu na gargalhada e não demorou muito para os dois terem um acesso de riso incontrolável. Quando um deles se cansava, o outro fazia aquela espécie de grunhido de quem está tentando prender o riso, e pronto: começava tudo outra vez.

Alguém havia tido a brilhante idéia de escrever "Murta que Geme" para um e "Fawkes" para o outro.

-Vamos começar? – pediu Remo, mordendo seu sorriso. Em sua testa o nome "Helga Hufflepuff". Pedro tentou furtivamente ler o nome em seu papelzinho ao colar "Mulher Gorda" na cabeça e pediu, dando guinchos e pulos, para ser o primeiro:

-Ok, eu sou mulher?

-É. – responderam os outros em coro, Sirius com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de tanto rir. Tiago foi o próximo:

-E eu?

Houve uma pausa. Ninguém sabia o sexo da ave de estimação de Dumbledore. Sirius voltou a gargalhar enquanto Tiago fazia uma expressão bastante ofendida:

-Vocês me sacanearam, não é seu bando de filhos da puta?- _(leitores, me desculpem os palavrões, mas eles são um bando de garotos adolescentes, o que eu posso fazer?)._

-B-bom...- Remo ainda se segurava para não rir do amigo- Eu acho que podemos dizer que você não é mulher...

- Eu não t-tenho tanta certeza..!- Sirius ofegou, tentando se controlar uma vez que já sentia dores agudas na barriga.- O Pontas tem aqueles chifres de veadinho, pelo menos um terço dele é meio afeminado.

- Ai que piada mais sem graça!- protestou Tiago, agora com absoluta certeza de que o nome em sua testa não seria dos mais fáceis de serem desvendados. - Mas podemos dizer então que eu estou mais pra homem do que pra mulher?

Sirius explodiu novamente. Tiago desistiu e passou sua vez.

-Eu sou alguém famoso?- Remo foi o próximo, ainda se segurando para não zombar da sina de Tiago. Os amigos afirmaram.

- Eu sou um ser humano?- Sirius inspirou-se lembrando que o amigo de óculos também havia gargalhado do nome em sua testa, e tratando-se de entidades do mundo mágico, as chances dele ser qualquer coisa não humana eram tremendamente grandes.

-Bem, você foi...- Rabicho quase entregou a resposta de bandeja, para revolta de seus companheiros:

-É, é. – consideraram desanimados Tiago e Lupin, uma vez que as regras do jogo eram claras: as respostam podiam ser somente afirmativas ou negativas.

-Ah, então eu estou morto?- ponderou um esperto Sirius.

-É a vez do Rabicho, seu pateta!- lembrou um revoltado Tiago, já antevendo sua derrota. E ele definitivamente não gostava de perder.

Mas antes que o gordo maroto fizesse ou sequer pensasse em sua pergunta, um ruído vindo do Hall de Entrada fez com que todos dessem um pulo, tomados pelo susto...


	2. Preparando o cenário

**Capítulo 2 – Preparando o cenário**

"Tiago?Sirius? Alguém em casa?"

Pedro sobressaltou-se com a súbita voz vinda de uma das alas despovoadas da casa. Sirius ergueu os olhos acinzentados para o alto, curioso:

- Deus? É você?

-É a minha mãe, seu imbecil!

- Ah é, tava mesmo familiar...

Com a dedução instantânea, Pontas deu um salto da poltrona para o chão e de lá para a direção dos chamados. Os demais o seguiram instintivamente, deixando para trás um raio fulgurante rasgar as nuvens cinzas que planavam na paisagem além da janela fechada. A agora vazia sala de estar foi subitamente iluminada pela descarga elétrica.

Em meio às chamas da lareira ornamentada por detalhes esculpidos em mármore preto, planava a cabeça da senhora Potter. As chamas lambendo sua face lhe davam um ar mais endiabrado do que o normal, fator contribuinte para a recepção cordial que recebeu:

-Olá tia Judy!- acolheu Sirius de modo carinhoso.

-Como vai senhora Potter? –sorriu Remo educadamente.

-Oi! -guinchou Rabicho laconicamente.

-Fala, mãe! –sorriu Tiago de modo brejeiro.

A cabeça da mulher os analisava como se tentando descobrir o que diabos eles estavam aprontando antes de sua chegada, pois nunca tivera uma recepção tão calorosa. Os oclinhos delicados patinavam em seu nariz afilado quando ela meneou a cabeça, questionadora:

-O que estavam fazendo?

-Nada! - foi a exclamação do quarteto, Tiago subitamente lembrando-se do papelzinho colado em sua testa e o arrancando curioso. Os demais fizeram o mesmo; Sirius fazendo uma careta ao ler o seu. Pela primeira vez na vida eles estavam sendo sinceros...

-Bom... -ela forçou-se a acreditar, esticando o pescoço para tentar enxergar além dos robustos rapazes e checar algum pedacinho ínfimo de sua casa. -Eu vim aqui avisar para vocês que não vou voltar pra casa muito cedo hoje. Para ser mais sincera talvez volte depois da meia noite, o hospital infelizmente está ficando cheio graças a essa chuva...

Os quatro ouvintes expressaram suas indignações de modos totalmente diferentes: Tiago esbugalhou os olhos, espantado. Sirius abriu a boca e adotou uma expressão revoltada, Pedro levou uma das mãos rechonchudas ao coração,como se estivesse à beira de um ataque cardíaco, enquanto Remo fez um gesto de compreensão um tanto deprimido.

-Não me olhem desse jeito!- pediu a mulher, com pesar- é culpa do Henry que foi viajar a mandos do Ministro e não vai poder estar aí com vocês há tempo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou deixar meus garotinhos morrerem de fome...

-Vai nos mandar uma coruja?-iluminou-se Rabicho.

-Mandar um jantar por corujas?E nessa tempestade?-gargalhou a bruxa. -Não, não meu querido, receio que não. O que eu ia sugerir era algo bem mais simples.

-Vai nos mandar jantar fora?-alegrou-se Sirius, que estava louco para sentir o sabor do ar do lado de fora, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se ensopar feito um pato.

-De jeito nenhum!-a mãe de Tiago ficou assombrada com a idéia de largar quatro jovens irresponsáveis vagando pelas ruas de Londres, debaixo de uma enorme tempestade, em busca de um restaurante. -O único jeito é deixar vocês cozinharem o seu próprio jantar!

Desta vez as reações foram exatamente iguais: os quatro marotos caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu posso saber o que é tão engraçado?-censurou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente. Seu filho, ainda ofegante, tentou clarear suas idéias:

-Acontece que nós não sabemos nem beber água sem derramar mãe, imagine preparar um jantar!

-Ora Tiago, não seja infantil! É claro que quatro rapazes de praticamente dezessete anos sabem se virar numa cozinha!- e lançando um olhar esperançoso para Lupin, a médibruxa completou - e eu aposto que seu amiguinho bem educado sabe algumas coisinhas.

Remo corou furiosamente, mas ainda assim deu um sorrisinho para ela. Sirius girou os olhos em total desprezo.

-Então está combinado. - ela finalizou, estalando os lábios. -Boa sorte, meus meninos!

O fogaréu se agitou numa dança eufórica e luminosa, fazendo os quatro se afastarem: a cabeça da senhora Potter desapareceu da lareira. Um silêncio constrangedor perdurou por quase um minuto no hall da casa, até que Tiago, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros de modo a atiçá-los, concluiu:

-Estamos liquidados!

-Bem, nós temos duas escolhas...-Sirius jogou os braços displicentemente para trás da cabeça.- Ou nós morremos de fome, ou assaltamos um restaurante...

-Ou preparamos o jantar. - alfinetou Remo.

- Estamos fritos do mesmo jeito! – traduziu Almofadinhas, num tom de conformismo - Eu é que não como uma coisa feita por mim!

-Não seja exagerado, Sirius!-continuou o maroto mais sensato, sempre num tom calmo e despreocupado. - Fazer a própria comida não é tão difícil assim. Basta arranjarmos um livro de receitas.

-Ohh, seja como for eu preciso comer alguma coisa!-gania Pedro, encurvado sobre o próprio estômago. -qualquer coisa!

-Bem, eu tenho um estoque de ração de coruja lá no...

-Ainda não cheguei a esse ponto, Tiago!

E assim, sem muitas opções, o quarteto rumou para a cozinha dos Potter, meio que torcendo para encontrar alguma coisa interessante na geladeira e se livrarem da difícil tarefa de cozinhar. Mas o mundo parecia estar conspirando contra eles: não havia nada ali que estivesse totalmente preparado, aguardando para ser comido...havia apenas ingredientes. Ovos, leite, farinha, açúcar. Coisas desse tipo: sozinhas e inúteis.

Tiago arrastou uma cadeira para o lado de um grande armário e, depois de subir nela e esticar-se todo como um bom apanhador, conseguiu alcançar um grosso livro de receitas. Saltou para o chão suavemente, gesto que fez seus amigos se lembrarem muito do ágil Pontas:

-Ok Aluado; acho que isto aqui serve. - e entregou o livro nas mãos de Remo, como se estivesse entregando um objeto misterioso a um detetive.

-Pfff...-Sirius surgiu por detrás de uma das portas de um outro armário tomando o cuidado de manter suas mãos atrás das costas - E eu acho que isto aqui também vai servir!-e lhe estendeu um avental ridículo, branco e cheio de babados, estampado por diversas corujinhas.

Tiago e Pedro caíram em gargalhadas estrondosas enquanto Sirius, com uma expressão cômica, tentava amarrar a peça em um corado Remo:

-Pare de brincar Sirius, isso é sério!-ele disse esforçando-se para controlar a voz e não rir junto.

-Eu sei Aluado, eu sei. E é por isso que eu estou preocupado com a sua segurança e vim aqui, humildemente, te dar esse avental e impedir que você se queime e se suje. -ia dizendo o maroto de olhos cinza, passando e apertando os cordõezinhos brancos ao redor da cintura de Lupin, que continuava atônito.

Pedro sentou-se sobre a mesa redonda no centro da cozinha e, balançando os pés no ar, perguntou gulosamente:

-E então?Quando vai começar?

-Esperem um minuto; vocês acham que eu vou fazer tudo sozinho?-Remo balançava em uma das mãos o livro de recitas dado por Tiago e, com a outra, tentava desabrochar a parte do avental que Sirius amarrava em seu pescoço. Mas o nó feito ali era intenso e impossível de desmanchar.

-Ah Aluado, sabe como é...você tem um certo lado feminino para essas coisas. Eu acho que...

-Olha Tiago, você vai ver o meu lado feminino te esbofeteando se não calar essa boca!- por uma fração de segundos a fera lupina que adormecia sossegada no íntimo de Remo, aguardando as luas cheias, empinou as orelhas e o fez rosnar ameaçador; até mesmo seus olhos cor de avelã faiscaram com um brilho amarelado.

-Tá bom,ta bom...eu só quis dizer que você leva jeito pra coisa.-concertou o animago, passando os dedos novamente pelos cabelos espetados como chifres.

-Tá legal Remo, eu te ajudo!- Sirius puxou o livro de receitas para si, folheou-o diante dos olhos maldosos, assoprou alguns fios de cabelo que atrapalhavam sua visão e finalmente opinou- Aqui!Achei o prato perfeito pra você fazer!- agora enfiou o livro aberto diante do rosto de Remo. -Prontinho; ajudei a escolher o jantar! Meu trabalho aqui está feito.

Aluado, estonteado com o livro que o amigo arreganhara diante de seus olhos, procurava alguma coisa para dizer. Tiago aproximou-se, apoiando-se nos ombros do lobisomem e enxergando as páginas escolhidas por Sirius:

-"Filé Mignon picante"-ele leu o título da receita. -Ah, tinha que ser né Almofadinhas?

-O que?Quer comer capim, Pontas?- Sirius defendeu-se, cruzando os braços e finalmente concluindo, o tom agora malicioso- e eu aposto que o Aluado aqui também adora carne vermelha!Não é Aluado?

Remo ainda estava quieto,mas pelo movimento de seus olhos dava para perceber que ele estava lendo as etapas de preparação para a sugestão de Sirius minuciosamente,tentando procurar alguma falha, ou qualquer outra coisa que impedisse a preparação daquele jantar. Pareceu bastante satisfeito por não encontrar:

-Bem, acho que temos todos os ingredientes daqui...se ninguém fizer objeção...

-Não, não,nenhuma!- berrou Pedro desesperado, agora massageando a parte de sua barriga onde se localizava seu gordo estômago. Em tom de suplica, disse.- Pode ser qualquer coisa, desde que seja comida!E rápido!

-Então mãos á obra, Remo!- Tiago, sorrindo todo traquinas, fez menção de se retirar, cantarolando em tom ardiloso- E não se esqueça: pra acompanhar faça um suco de abóbora e...

-Aonde é que o senhor pensa que vai?-Lupin agarrou-o pelo colarinho, largando o livro de receitas para,com a outra mão livre, também puxar Sirius (que assim como Pontas se retirava do recinto sorrateiramente).-Ou todo mundo ajuda, ou não tem jantar!

-Pega leve, cara!-pediu Sirius, agora tentando empurrar para longe os dedos que apertavam sua camiseta.- Eu e o Tiago vamos mais atrapalhar do que ajudar!Confie em mim: a gente não sabe fazer nada!

-Então acho que já está na hora de aprender. – retrucou Remo num tom sério. Dava medo olhar para ele naquele momento, que foi passageiro, pois logo em seguida ele soltou os amigos, agachou-se para apanhar o livro no chão e voltou num tom mais sereno - Humm...Rabicho, vê se tem mais alguns aventais ali naquele armário.

Pedro apressou-se em obedecer o amigo, dando grunhidos para tentar disfarçar a risada. Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares de indubitável pânico antes de suplicar:

-Meu sensato Aluado...-começou Almofadinhas, forçando uma ternura cheia de auto defesa.- Você não está _insinuando_que nós vamos ter de usar esse vestido,está?

-Sua cabeça deve estar mesmo na lua, amigo...-Tiago lhe deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro, como se estivesse consolando um doente mental que acabara de se convencer de que era Napoleão Bonaparte.

Mas Lupin, ao contrário de qualquer retardado internado num hospício,mantinha uma expressão tranqüila e óbvia no rosto, pois botava muita fé em suas próprias palavras. Sua convicção fez Tiago perder a calma:

- Você _não pode_ estar falando sério!

-Não só _posso_, como _estou_, Pontas. –respondeu Remo, ainda de um modo irritantemente calmo. Pelos guinchos satisfeitos vindos do outro lado da cozinha dos Potter, Pedro parecia ter encontrado alguma coisa. O maroto de cabelos castanhos e organizados pediu com um aceno brando para que ele trouxesse sua descoberta, o que fez tanto Sirius quanto Tiago congelarem, horrorizados.

-ISSO É PRA MULHER!- urrou o primeiro, a expressão lívida.-Eu não vou usar isso NEM MORTO!

-_Isso_ é unissex, Sirius Black!- Remo gritou em resposta, perdendo um pouquinho a sua paciência. –E se eu tiver que usar todo mundo vai também!

-Ótimo! -completou o rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados e óculos quadrados. -Mas eu não visto essa coisa e, _conseqüentemente_,não cozinho.

Pedro, durante toda a discussão, balançava-se sobre os pés, divertindo-se. Em seus braços pendiam dois aventais (um azul bebê, o outro verde claro) tão femininos e ridículos quanto o que estava ao redor da cintura e pescoço de Remo, que parecia disposto a fazer os amigos pagarem o mesmo mico que ele estava pagando a todo o custo.

-Que pena...- um sorrisinho cínico tomou conta do sempre tão bondoso, sincero e gentil lobisomem, que agora meneava a cabeça como se realmente sentisse muito- Então, infelizmente, eu vou ter que contar pra Lily aquela sua estranha mania de...

-Me dá isso aqui!- ao ouvir a ameaça Tiago empalideceu por milésimos de segundos e, no instante seguinte, arrancou com violência um dos aventais dos braços de Rabicho, que ficou assustado com a repentina colaboração. Remo, por sua vez, sorria vitorioso.

Sirius observou pasmado Tiago amarrar desajeitadamente os cordões daquela peça de pano ao redor de sua cintura e pescoço. Fitava o humilhado companheiro com explícito desgosto:

-Ah meu caro Pontas...finalmente você se entregou. Sempre estranhei o fato de você se transformar num veado, mas agora ficou claro...

-Sirius, seu infeliz, cale a boca antes que eu mude de idéia e soque esse avental pela sua garganta!- retrucou Tiago em tom baixo, mas ameaçador, desamassando seu avental com desgosto.

Uma vez vestido, Tiago lançou um olhar maldoso para o companheiro animago. Remo parecia compartilhar aquele mesmo sentimento desalmado, pois também lançou a Sirius uma expressão predatória. Pedro avançou lentamente com a peça de pano azul bebê em mãos, murmurando:

-Só falta você, Almofadinhas...

Sirius foi recuando de costas enquanto os amigos avançavam em sua direção, sempre em passos calculistas. O rapaz moreno lançava olhares surpresos de Tiago para Remo e deste para Pedro, mudando sua expressão de descrença para apreensão:

-Acho que o cérebro de vocês derreteu depois de tanta monotonia...

-Se foi isso que aconteceu...-e Tiago trocou um olharzinho cruel com Remo, afinidade que nunca acontecera entre os dois marotos- Você está em perigo, Almofadinhas.

-Pontas, acorde...- e Sirius sentiu as costas se encontrarem com a pia gelada de mármore e com a despensa. Ele freou seus passos e se viu acuado, finalmente. –Você...você não pode estar compartilhando da mesma loucura que esses dois...eu sou Sirius,lembra?Sirius Black, seu amigão...você, você não pode fazer isso comigo!

-PEGA!

-AMARRA!

-SEGURA!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tiago não parecia ter dado ouvidos para Almofadinhas, pois assim como Remo e Pedro ele tinha se atirado para cima do acuado rapaz, que não viu outra saída a não ser berrar. Os quatro despencaram no chão: três deles agarrando um desesperado e enlouquecido Sirius, que faria tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para manter sua masculinidade e honra. Se cozinhar já era humilhante, ele não tinha palavras para expressar o que era ter de cozinhar usando um avental...pior:um avental com bordadinhos e ilustrações!

Sirius podia ser forte, mas não era páreo para os outros três marotos unidos. Tiago montou sobre ele (que desabara de bruços no chão frio da cozinha) agarrando seus braços e os prendendo nas costas. Remo segurava suas pernas, que não paravam de chutar, enquanto Pedro lutava para conseguir passar dois dos quatro laços do avental pela sua cabeça. Sirius não facilitava a tarefa: ele se defendia violentamente, arduamente, como se previsse que de alguma forma a escola inteira ia acabar sabendo do incidente.

-Desista, Sirius!- ofegou Tiago, que tentava se manter sobre as costelas do amigo como um peão montado nas costas de um boi de rodeio.

-Nunca! -bradou o outro, que começava a encontrar dificuldades para respirar naquela posição. Seus amigos estavam pegando pesado, mas por mais que fosse difícil, talvez impossível, se defender naquele estado ele continuaria tentando.

Seu peito fraquejava, suas costelas se encontravam incomodamente com o chão...até que de repente, alimentado pela idéia fixa em sua cabeça, o rapaz livrou seus braços de Tiago ao começar a mudar de forma...

Com as patas felpudas de Almofadinhas, ele pôde apoiar-se e se soerguer, derrubando Tiago, que rolou para o lado. Pedro levou uma mordida quando aproximou as mãos gorduchas de seu pescoço novamente, o que explica o ataque frenético que o levou para longe do amigo entre ganidos e soluços. Por fim, o frágil Remo não conseguiu conter Sirius sozinho, e logo foi empurrado para longe: o ágil cão negro que fazia sempre um escarcéu nos terrenos da escola saiu veloz e derrapando pelo incinerado chão de cozinha.

Teria alcançado a porta aberta e convidativa que o levaria de volta para a sala de jantar, e de lá para a sala de visitas, se não fosse pelo sempre persistente Tiago, que arreganhou as portas do guarda louça, agarrou uma panela pelo cabo e a lançou obliquamente em sua direção:

_Péiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

A vasilha acertou a cabeça do cachorro reboando num som metálico, deixando o animago zonzo e cambaleante. Almofadinhas, ganindo, se rendeu à sua dor e tropeçou nas próprias patas antes de largar-se no chão,com a panela sobre a cabeça. Os demais marotos caminharam até ele, largado exausto aos seus pés.

Com facilidade Pedro vestiu o avental vergonhoso em Almofadinhas que, de modo um tanto ébrio, voltou à sua forma humana. Massageava a cabeça agora. A panela foi atirada no chão:

-Macacos me mordam, Tiago! Pra quê a violência? Você devia ser batedor do time da Sonserina!

-Na verdade eu poderia ser qualquer coisa... –orgulhou-se o melhor apanhador de Grifinória, estufando o peito todo imponente.

-Ah, cala a boca!- Sirius via estrelas navegarem em órbita ao redor de sua cabeça.- Acho que estou vendo a constelação de Cão Maior! Ah, será que essa estrela brilhante e magnífica sou eu?-e tentou apalpar algo inexistente diante de seus olhos desnorteados.

-Nossa, a porrada foi feia!-Tiago alarmou-se.-Foi mal, cara.

-Não, ta tudo bem!-mentiu o rapaz.-Agora eu vou provar pro Régulo que Andrômeda não é mais cintilante do que Sirius!-ele piscava ainda tentando focar sua visão. Tiago afagou sua cabeça cheio de pena:

-Te deixei mais lelé do que você já era!

Remo aproximou-se para mexer nos cabelos negros de Sirius que, indignado, pulou para trás:

-Hei, hei!

-Calma, Almofadinhas.- pediu o lobisomem, suspirando-Eu só vou ver se você ficou com um galo na cabeça.

-Não fiquei.- teimou o rapaz.

-Deixa ele ver,Sirius.-pediu Tiago.

-Pra quê?-o moreno sentia-se subestimado pelos companheiros. Além de estar revoltado pela porrada.

-Deixe de ser tonto!-agora Lupin aproximou-se sem mais explicações. Contrariado, Sirius pendeu a cabeça na direção dos dedos do amigo, que começou a apalpar seu couro cabeludo até tocar num recente calombinho. Sirius sufocou um gemido e fuzilou Tiago com o olhar:

-Você abriu uma cratera na minha cabeça!

-Foi é?-Pontas também tentou se aproximar, mas Remo fez um gesto impaciente:

-Você não conhece os exageros do Sirius? É só um galo! Pedro, vê se tem gelo por aí...não podemos fazer magia pra cuidar disso.

-Eu, porque sempre eu?-o redondo e sonso maroto decidiu se rebelar. -Tá achando que sou seu elfo doméstico? "Pedro faça isso, Pedro faça aquilo..!"

-Quer usar meu avental, Rabicho? –ameaçou Tiago, já levando as mãos para o nó ao redor de sua cintura. Pettigrew nunca mudou de idéia tão rápido: zuniu para procurar gelo pela cozinha meio trouxa e meio bruxa da família Potter.

"Eu devo estar parecendo um palhaço mesmo!" constatou um amargurado Tiago, percebendo o temor imediato do companheiro.

Com uma flanela e os cubos de gelo trazidos por Pettigrew, Remo pôde improvisar uma compressa para Sirius, direcionando-a com precisão sobre o galo dolorido e fazendo o rapaz protestar veemente:

-Cuidado aí ! Isso dói!- e tomou o pano volumoso das mãos de Lupin, que cruzou os braços:

-Ok, faça você então. Mas tem que pressionar Sirius, senão demora pra abaixar.

-Tá, tá bom. –o animago gesticulou como quem diz "eu já me cansei de seus conselhos irritantes!" e com um ar de amor próprio ofendido afastou-se de Remo, cuidando com amargura de seu mais recente ferimento. Aluado pareceu desapontado com o modo grosso, e até rude, de seu amigo canino. Afinal, ele só queria ajudar!

-Sirius, não fique nervoso. –Tiago notou os resmungos do animago e os olhos decepcionados do lobisomem. -O Remo só ta querendo ajudar, ok?

O rapaz voltou os olhos frios para o amigo de cabelos castanhos, que agora procurava dar as costas para aquele assunto e começar logo com o maldito jantar.

-Bah... –Sirius disse gesticulando de modo selvagem- Ok, eu não vou mais descarregar minha raiva em você Aluado, me perdoe.

Remo sorriu um pouquinho triste:

-Você sempre diz isso.

-Não, não, dessa vez é sério!

-De novo; você sempre diz isso. -Remo disse seco. Pedro, que os assistia com impaciência, pediu com implicância:

-Dá pra vocês pararem com essas frescuras e prepararem logo minha comida?

- Que folga é essa Rabicó?- Tiago, que agora alisava seu avental novamente (ele parecia estar começando a aceitá-lo agora) achou inesperada e até engraçada a exclamação do baixinho, que torceu a cara:

-Não é folga Pontas, é fome!FO-ME!

-Então mãos à obra, companheiros!-Sirius puxou Tiago com um braço e Remo com o outro, ambos pelo pescoço, fazendo-os sufocar- Temos que matar quem está nos matando, e rápido, antes que passemos de quatro para três marotos!

-Até que não seria uma má idéia...-Pontas deu risinhos infames enquanto olhava de maneira significativa para Pedro.


	3. Mãos á obra

**Capítulo 3- Mãos à obra**

_Notas da autora: Este é mais curtinho, só que é o principal. Agradeço á todas que deixaram reviews pra mc aqui,isso com certeza acelerou o capítulo!Como é uma short,devo dizer que ela vai constar apenas de 4 capítulos, e que o último vai sair o mais breve possível. Obrigada meninas!_

_X-X-X-X_

- Siiiiiiiiirius!PÁRA-PÁRA-PÁRA-PÁRA-PÁRA-PÁRA!- Remo metralhava as costelas do amigo desferindo uma paulada atrás da outra com uma colher de madeira.

-O que?Mas eu não to fazendo certo?-Sirius finalmente parou de aumentar a temperatura do fogão.

-Sim, mas já chega!

A panela de pressão finalmente decidiu soltar seus bofes: começou a apitar freneticamente, enlouquecidamente, soando tão autoritária e estridente como soaria um alarme de bomba em Bagdá. Tiago deu um salto digno de Pontas dois metros para trás, empunhando um rolo de macarrão. Pedro, pálido feito um osso, zuniu para esconder-se atrás do amigo, segurando as pontas de seu avental.

-VAI EXPLODIR!-urrou Sirius, puxando Remo para longe. O lobisomem ainda lutou para se livrar, tentando alcançar a panela e ver se conseguia baixar a temperatura, mas era tarde demais.

O pino bufava, girava e se contorcia como se estivesse vivo. A panela chiava conforme atingia sua pressão máxima, se esgoelando como quem diz "Sai de pertoooooooooo!", dando pulinhos frenéticos sob sua base no fogão. Rabicho se aproximou para abrir a tampa e ver se "toda a fumaça saía de uma vez", seu dedo gordo já prestes a tapar a válvula de escape quando os outros três marotos voaram pra cima dele:

-Sua mula, nããããããooooooooo!-Sirius agarrou-se nas pernas de Pedro com tanta força e determinação que acabou arrancando as calças do infeliz. Caiu no chão junto aos pés de Rabicho segurando os jeans, largos como uma tenda de circo, firmemente entre os dedos. Os demais só não gargalharam com a visão da cueca de bolinhas e das pernas grossas do baixinho porque o clima ali estava frenético demais para qualquer outra coisa.

Apesar de tudo, nem mesmo o gesto mal pensado de Sirius pôde mudar o triste destino daquela cozinha: Pedro fora eficiente demais em seus movimentos, e em sua tentativa desesperada de ser útil já levara as mãos rechonchudas para a tampa da panela, impedindo o alívio de pressão...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Tiago correu e se jogou atrás da mesinha de madeira que ficava no centro da cozinha, se entrincheirando ali da maneira mais segura possível, mantendo a mesa posicionada de lado, as pernas apontadas para o fogão. Lupin correu para se proteger também, agarrando Sirius de maneira violenta e o fazendo tropeçar.

Agachado atrás da muralha improvisada, Sirius espiou cuidadosamente pela beirada da mesa e viu um atrapalhado Pedro que, graças às calças largadas em suas pernas, agora pulava desesperado na direção dos amigos. Ele ainda tentou no meio do caminho puxar as calças para cima, agarrando seu cinto, mas o nervosismo fazia suas mãos tremerem compulsivamente. Sentia-se exposto, mas tudo o que tinha em mente era alcançar a mesa e se proteger, todo o seu corpo se esforçava para alcançar o esconderijo, mas ele não chegaria a tempo...

_FUUUUUIIIMMMM!_

Tiago esticou-se para fora rapidamente e agarrou o gorducho... a panela berrou sua última declaração antes do momento fatídico chegar: estufada, enlouquecida e desgovernada, ela explodiu.

Todas as batatas que cozinhavam lá dentro foram lançadas para o ar como balas de canhão, acompanhadas por água fervendo. Os quatro se encolheram atrás de sua trincheira, o que foi de grande utilidade, pois as batatas se chocaram violentamente contra a mesa enquanto outras se espatifaram em diversos cantos da cozinha, se esmigalhando ao final de seu gracioso trajeto.

Uma fumaça densa encobriu todo o ambiente após o ataque da panela de pressão, embaçando os vidros e sufocando os rapazes:

-Cof!Cof!Cof! –um Sirius estupefato tentava abrir espaço para respirar, abanando a fumaça escura com as mãos. -Todo mundo tá vivo ainda?

-É, é, eu to bem.

-Cof, cof! Eu também!

-Pontas?

Tiago ficara cego como uma toupeira: seus óculos estavam embaçados e o rapaz foi obrigado a levar as lentes até a ponta de seu avental para limpá-las. A peça de roupa feminina nunca lhe parecera tão útil e agradável como parecia agora e, após recolocar os óculos, Pontas checou suas vestes para ver se estava tudo em ordem. Notou que água fervendo tinha respingado em seu avental, e que graças a ele não houvera ferimentos. Ficou tão agradecido ao pedaço de pano que começou a alisá-lo:

-U-hum. Estou bem.

-O que aconteceu?-a voz trêmula de Pedro perguntou. O maroto agora ajustava suas calças novamente ao redor de sua cintura, prendendo as banhas.

-_O que aconteceu_, seu animal inútil? Você quer saber o que aconteceu?- já berrava Sirius, enquanto Remo se erguia e ia marchando abrir uma janelinha para deixar o ar escapar- Você entupiu o negócio! Tiago devia ter te deixado pra morrer!

Apesar de Pedro começar a considerar como culpado o fabricante da panela, o cozinheiro, o alimento e até forças de caráter sobrenatural, a verdade é que a física por trás do fenômeno era imbatível.

A válvula de vapor havia sido entupida e não foi capaz de aliviar a pressão de dentro da panela, que ultrapassou o limiar suportado...

-Mamãe vai ficar uma fera quando ver essa cozinha assim.- comentou Tiago, pisando numa poça de água no chão. Sirius recolheu uma batata semi amolecida que se chocara contra a mesa deitada:

-O que é que essa receita dizia mesmo, Aluado?-perguntou,examinando a batata espetada em seu garfo.

Remo, ainda furioso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, abriu o livro de receitas que havia sido abandonado em meio à confusão:

"Para o purê: cozinhe as batatas e passe-as no expremedor. Hum... volte para a panela e adicione os demais ingredientes e mexa em fogo baixo por 3 minutos. Misture todos os ingredientes do molho e reserve. Grelhe os filés e sirva-os com o purê e o molho de pimentas."

-Podemos fazer o molho, você grelha a carne e deixamos as batatas pro final.- sugeriu Sirius após ouvir a voz um pouco trêmula de raiva do amigo ler as instruções.-Eu é que não mexo mais nessa coisa!Essa panela é uma ameaça pra raça humana!

-Não seja bobo, Sirius!-Remo fechou o livro com força, desferindo seu nervosismo naquele ato. - Cozinhar com uma panela de pressão é mais rápido do que com uma panela comum!

-Só que é perigoso pra diabo!-alfinetou o animago.

-Nas suas mãos, qualquer coisa fica perigosa.-retorquiu o lobisomem.

-Tá bom gente, parem com isso!-interferiu Tiago, afastando Remo de Sirius com seu rolo de macarrão. - Vocês sabem que é só por a culpa no Rabicho!

-Heeei!-Pedro cruzou os braços e corou seus bochechões.

Àquela altura grande parte da fumaça já se esvaía pela janela aberta. Os esfomeados marotos decidiram então fazer primeiro o molho e a carne, e só assim se voltarem para o purê, rezando e fazendo promessas para todos os santos de todas as religiões que conheciam para que tudo desse certo.

Tiago abriu o guarda-louça para pegar uma xícara de chá conforme o amigo pedira, mas acabou espatifando-a no chão com um "Ooooops!" baixinho.

-Traz logo essa xícara, Pontas!-Lupin pedia enquanto organizava sobre a pia azeite, pimentas e uma bacia. Sirius escolhia alguns limões na fruteira e, sem que Aluado visse, começou a brincar de fazer malabarismo com os frutos verdes, os derrubando várias vezes no chão.

-Já vou...humm...eu estou escolhendo uma cor de rosa pra combinar com seu avental!-ele ganhou tempo, enfiando a cabeça dentro do guarda-louça em busca de outra xícara.

- Pega qualquer uma!

Tiago pegou outra xícara e, desviando dos cacos provenientes de sua vítima anterior, seguiu na direção de Remo. Caminhava livre, leve e solto, mas é claro que ele não contava com os limões de Sirius: o rapaz derrubara um em meio ao seu malabarismo, e agora a bolinha verde vinha rolando pelo chão. Tiago tropeçou no fruto e desabou ruidosamente no piso da cozinha, se estatelando junto com a segunda xícara de chá de sua mãe.

-Ah, foi mal...-Sirius se adiantou para ajudá-lo a se levantar, quando pensou melhor- Ah, quer saber?Foi bem feito! Isso é pela panelada que você me deu!

Pedro ria em guinchos estridentes, mas Remo sentia toda a sua paciência escapar pelas narinas, que bufavam e esfumaçavam como fizera a panela minutos antes. Ele revirou os olhos para o céu pedindo que forças divinas o ajudassem.

- Vamos fazer um ovo frito e acabar logo com isso?- Sirius ofereceu ajuda para que Tiago se levantasse. O rapaz, enraivecido, pisou despreocupadamente sobre os cacos de sua xícara, que agora se estilhaçava em pedacinhos ainda menores.

-Não senhor!- protestou Pedro- Eu quero comida de gente!- e pegando ele mesmo uma xícara de chá, Pettigrew completou-Tome, Aluado. Vamos fazer logo essa carne.

-Ok, meia xícara de azeite. –avisou Remo, despejando o líquido grosso dentro da xícara e desta para a bacia.-Uma colher de suco de...vamos ter que fazer suco de limão!

- Suco de limão? – repetiu Sirius como se falasse um palavrão.

-Água, açúcar, limões e liquidificador. –disse Remo sem erguer os olhos para Sirius, pois estava compenetrado em adicionar 4 colheres de sopa de pimentas variadas.

-Cuméquié?

-É o que você vai precisar pra fazer o suco.- Remo explicou calmamente.-O que está esperando?

Sirius pensou numa quantidade infindável de comentários para retrucar, mas ao em vez disso foi em busca de tudo aquilo para sua limonada. Tiago foi buscar a carne congelada, além de uma faca e um martelinho de madeira- ele só pôde agir daquela maneira porque se lembrara vagamente de sua mãe, que sempre pegava, junto com a carne, uma faca e um martelinho de madeira. Ele não entedia o porquê daquilo, só podia imaginar a faca e o martelinho como sendo itens padrões, inseparáveis da carne, assim como são leite e cereais.

-Oh Aluado...- a voz de Sirius soou do outro lado da cozinha. Remo ergueu os olhos para ele- O que é um _quilidicafor_?

-Eu sei lá! Quili- o que,Sirius?

-Quili...pera,sei que consigo! Dicafi...ah,droga, eu falei agora a pouco! Cafidoli...

-Liquidificador?

-Isso, essa geringonça aí!

Remo deu risada. Tiago,olhando à sua volta, encontrou o objeto trouxa:

- Minha mãe usa isso aqui só porque é metida mesmo! Parece que foi presente dos amigos meio trouxas dela! -ele entregou ao amigo com o mesmo olhar confuso- Ela pode fazer magia, pode espremer limões sem um _quificoladir_, mas prefere usar alguns equipamentos...sabe , nossos vizinhos são trouxas e ela tem amigas também que vem pedir isso aí... Mas não sei por que mamãe insiste em forrar nossa casa com essas bugigangas! Não que eu não goste de trouxas, vocês sabem, adoro trouxas! – ia discorrendo o rapaz– Minha Lily por exemplo é uma mestiça, só que acho eles complicados. Uma vez eu e meu pai tentamos usar aquele...

Tiago era a criatura mais tagarela que Sirius já conhecera em toda a sua vida. Quando começava a falar algum assunto interessante, desembestava euforicamente e então não parava mais. Funcionava a todo o vapor 24 horas por dia, e o pior de tudo é que ele não vinha com um botão de desligar. Sua pilha durava por tempo indeterminado, durava tanto, mas tanto, que Sirius desejava ficar surdo por uns instantes.

Afinal de contas foi graças à falação de Tiago que anos atrás, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, os dois se conheceram. Sirius se lembrava de ter se sentado na mesma cabine que o jovem Potter e que o estranho de óculos quebrara o gelo com um discurso sobre quadribol. Sirius se interessara de início, mas após umas boas três horas nas quais não pôde dar nenhuma opinião além de acenos de cabeça e uma ou outra exclamação, se inquietou no banco. Tiago pausara seu monólogo apenas para perguntar "O que foi?" ao que ele se lembrava de ter respondido "Nada. Só estou tentando descobrir como é que faço pra desligar você".

Agora, com o liquidificador em mãos, Almofadinhas se afastou para descobrir como se preparava uma limonada. Remo pediu a Tiago (que teoricamente conhecia melhor aquela cozinha) uma frigideira e um pote de manteiga, pois naquele momento começara a cortar a carne.O molho só aguardava o suco de limão.

-Psiu! Rabicho, vem cá!-chamou Sirius pelo canto da boca, apoiado no balcão da cozinha. Pedro se aproximou com cara de interrogação. -Você sabe como é que esse treco funciona?

-Porque não joga tudo aí dentro e aperta "Ligar"?-sugeriu o animago roedor. Sirius ponderou por alguns instantes, até que:

-Boa...então lá vai:água.- e despejou a água.-Erm,açúcar...isso é açúcar?

-Deve ser. É branco.-Pedro deu de ombros, sem nem ao menos sugerir ao amigo que ele provasse. Sirius também não se lembrou do simples detalhe, e por isso foi logo despejando o suposto açúcar logo atrás da água.

-E limões...

-Inteiros assim?Com casca e tudo?

-Deve ser!- disse displicentemente, atirando as ácidas esferas verdinhas dentro da solução.

Orgulhoso de seu trabalho, Sirius apertou o botão. Mas nada aconteceu.

-Ahh...é assim?

-Assim como?-Pedro fitou ariscamente o liquidificador cheio de ingredientes, que permanecia solenemente quieto .-Oh Aluado, como é que liga isso?

-Na tomada.- foi a resposta enigmática. Remo estava de costas para ambos, sendo observado por um Tiago muito interessado em assistir filés de carne sendo grelhados.

-Ele disse "na tomada".- fez Pedro.

-É, hum...certo. Tomada...aquilo ali é uma tomada, não é?-Sirius apontou para dois furinhos inseridos num quadrado de cor diferente da parede. Com um dar de ombros de Pedro, ele ligou o liquidificador, em seguida pressionando o botão.

_Truuuuuuuuuéééééééémmmmmmmmmm!_

E o objeto destampado girou enlouquecido, o botão marcando sua velocidade máxima, cuspindo seu conteúdo pela boca enquanto sambava sobre o balcão. Limões e água salgada começaram a voar pelos ares, tão frenéticos quanto as batatas atiradas pela panela. Pedro, horrorizado, correu para Remo e Tiago, urrando um "Está vivo!Está vivo!" enquanto Sirius, agarrando uma colher de pau que descansava calmamente ao lado, começou a desferir ataques violentos em todas as partes que conseguia alcançar do liquidificador:

-TOME, TOME, TOME SUA COISA HORROROSA!- ele avançava corajoso, mas seu inimigo reagia às colheradas trepidando numa dança desenfreada, vomitando um grotesco suco de limão e intensificando o seu ataquefuriosamente. Jorrava limonada e cascas verdes no rosto, cabelo e olhos de Sirius, o que só o instigava a atacar com mais força.

-VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, SIRIUS? DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! -no desespero, Remo passou para Tiago sua frigideira untada por manteiga. Mas Tiago, desastrado,acabou se queimando. Com um esganiçado "Ai!" largou a frigideira untada por manteiga e correu, empunhando seu rolo de macarrão, para socorrer Sirius.

A carne, que jazia naquela mistura, saiu planando pelos ares e foi pousar com um ruidoso e liso "Plaf!" no piso já ensopado e batatoso do que um dia fora uma cozinha, enquanto o pano que seguravam voou para cima do fogo. A frigideira, seguindo piamente as leis de Murphy, desabou no chão voltada para baixo.

_Truuuuuuuuuéééééééémmmmmmmmmm!_

-AGUENTE FIRME, ALMOFADINHAS! URRA!-Pontas golpeou com violência e força um estridente, vitaminado, melado, ruidoso e desenfreado liquidificador com seu rolo de macarrão. O objeto desprendeu-se da tomada e finalmente cessou seu malabarismo, ainda vomitando um líquido grosso constituído por limões inteirinhos, água e o que Sirius pensava ser açúcar.

-_**Você o matou!-**_ ganiu o rapaz de cabelos sedosos e negros, agachando-se ao lado do derrotado, mas feliz objeto trouxa.- Eu não pretendia ser tão cruel!- e largou sua arma de defesa, a colher, tristemente.-VOCÊ O MATOU, TIAGO POTTER!

-Oh, o que foi que eu fiz!- Pontas atirou seu rolo de macarrão para longe, enojado-Pobre _Fiqualidor!_

Pedro observava tudo ainda trêmulo e cada vez mais ansioso, enquanto Remo tinha um ar desesperado impregnado no rosto:

-A tampa! Você simplesmente se esqueceu da tampa, Sirius!- ele sacudia a peça complementar que provavelmente teria evitado aquilo tudo diante dos olhos abalados do cachorrão- É claro que tudo ia pros ares com o negócio aberto!

-Mas a culpa não é só minha!-protestou um limonado Sirius, se pondo de pé junto com Tiago (este ainda embalando o objeto assassinado em seus braços)- Olhe só o fim que levou a carne!

Os olhos de Lupin seguiram a direção que o dedo firme de Sirius apontava: no chão, estrebuchava-se o medalhão de filé mignon.

-Tiago Potter!-Remo ia se aproximar do estrago, quando escorregou no pote aberto de manteiga que se utilizara para untar a frigideira e acabou desabando no chão,enquanto a maléfica manteiga saiu deslizando pelo encharcado, batatoso, limonado e fedorento chão de cozinha, que além de tudo estava repleto por cacos de xícaras quebradas.

-Hei, sabe de uma coisa?-Pedro passou o dedo numa das poças da limonada e, provando-a, concluiu- Aquilo ali era sal, não açúcar!

-A é?-Sirius lambeu o próprio rosto, que mantinha os cuspes de seu valente combatente.-Ih, verdade! Mas cadê o açúcar?

-Aqui, Almofadinhas! Porque não pediu antes?- Tiago enfim largou o liquidificador, pensando em enterrá-lo nos jardins mais tarde, e correu para abrir um dos armários sobre suas cabeças.

Foi com esforço que puxou um gordo saco branco já rasgado para fora, sem perceber apontando sua abertura para baixo. Quilos de açúcar jorraram no chão, como neve, só que fina e delicada. Remo (ainda no chão), Sirius (se lambendo) e Pedro (bebericando a nojenta limonada) observaram em silêncio a grande proeza de Tiago, que estupefato, manteve o saco de ponta cabeça até vê-lo murchar. Diante de seus pés formou-se um montinho alto de açúcar refinado.

-Erm...tá vendo?Eu disse que esse era o açúcar.- Tiago finalmente obrigou sua voz a sair.

-É...-Sirius fitava o cobertor branco e cintilante que agora fazia parte daquela imunda decoração- Eu notei.

Remo se ergueu perigosamente calado. Tiago mantinha o saco vazio de açúcar em mãos enquanto Pedro, com a língua coçando e o estômago lhe corroendo por dentro, foi afundar as mãos no monte doce que jazia no chão. Sirius agora limpava o rosto com seu próprio avental azul-bebê e, depois de limpo, sugeriu novamente:

-Ovo frito?

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse concordar, ou não, com a sugestão de Sirius, um cheiro inconfundível de alguma coisa queimando tomou conta de todos os demais odores daquela cozinha. Lupin voltou os olhos para o fogão:

-Ah não!

-Acuuuuudam!- Rabicho começou a arrancar os cabelos, parando de comer sua montanha de açúcar.

-ÁGUA, ÁGUA!-Sirius correu para encher um balde até a boca com água da torneira e trotou na direção do fogão.

O fato era que no momento em que largara tudo para os ares, Tiago atirara o pano com que segurava o cabo da frigideira dentro da chapa acesa do fogão, enquanto manteiga, frigideira e carne foram parar no chão. Remo desligou o fogo o mais veloz que conseguiu, mas o problema agora não era mais o fogão e sim o infeliz pedaço de pano, que agora estava em brasas.

-Ahhhhhhhh! Fogo!Fogo!-bradava Pontas, chegando para perto das chamas altas e furiosas que contorciam o tecido: ele as abanou convulsivamente usando seu saco murcho de açúcar, o que foi um grande erro...ao improvisar uma ventania o rapaz conseguiu fazer as chamas incandescentes aumentarem de tamanho e ira. Remo puxou Tiago para longe da iluminada tocha, sentindo o calor em seu rosto com grande intensidade.

-Cuidado!

-FOGO!FOGO!-continuava Pedro.

-ESTOU INDO,ESTOU INDO!

_CHUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!_

Num movimento solene Sirius lançou toda a água de seu balde no pano incandescente, na chapa do fogão e, inclusive, nos amigos. Silêncio.

-Hehe,pelo menos o fogo apagou.-disse o rapaz por fim, escondendo o balde vazio atrás das costas com um imenso sorriso no rosto. À sua frente, absolutamente encharcados, ofegavam Pontas e Aluado.

Os cabelos de corvo de Tiago pingavam em seu rosto, levemente caídos mas ainda espetados. Seus óculos com várias gotículas de água tornaram-se inúteis, e da cintura para cima suas roupas grudavam na pele. Remo não estava muito diferente; seus cabelos castanhos caiam em sua testa e olhos, lisos e escurecidos pela água. Seu rosto gotejava, seu avental sugou toda a água gelada e, torcendo a manga de sua roupa, ele disse serenamente:

-Parabéns, Almofadinhas.

Novamente o silêncio. Neste intermédio, o pano deformado e contorcido sobre a chapa do fogão suspirou uma fina risca de fumaça. Tiago trocou um olhar ensopado com Sirius, que sorriu em o encarou também, o rosto desnorteado. Pedro os fitava de longe. De repente, os quatro caíram na gargalhada.

Riram como riem os malucos quando se conformam com sua bizarra situação. Riram como riem os derrotados e insanos, numa onda tão grande de abestalhação que Sirius teve que se sentar sobre seu balde vazio, Remo teve que se encostar em uma parede e sair deslizando até o chão e Tiago se apoiar em Rabicho, este roxo.

Ao redor dos rapazes: caos total. Sobre a pia uma bacia com pimentas misturadas a azeite providenciavam um odor azedinho que iria muito bem com limão, servindo como molho para um filé. No entanto, o dito filé mignon jazia arreganhado no chão, se é que ainda podia-se chamar aquilo de "chão".

O _piso_ tomara um banho de água fervente além de uma chuva de batatas cozidas. Outros ingredientes que serviriam para o purê estavam ali, ao lado da panela de pressão desfalecida. Eram estes: leite, queijo parmesão ralado e salsinha picada, todos também molhados. Ao redor, além de individuais massas de purê de batata e um pedaço de carne, havia um rastro de manteiga, um montinho alto de açúcar, cacos de vidro e pedacinhos mutilados de limões melecados por água salgada, que também pingava incansavelmente de dentro de um liquidificador abandonado sobre o balcão.

A mesinha de centro mantinha-se na mesma posição em que fora deixada no início daquela batalha: deitada de pernas pro ar, posicionada para servir de escudo contra o fogão...não podemos nos esquecer também do rolo de macarrão e da colher de pau, do pedaço de pano queimado, e muito menos do teto da cozinha, que graças à explosão da panela sofrera com tudo aquilo e agora estava umedecido, franzido e um pouco descascado.

Um novo ruído vindo do Hall interrompeu as risadas dos marotos. Uma voz feminina ecoou um "Chegueeei!" satisfeito da sala da lareira, enquanto, na devastada cozinha, os quatro se entreolharam levemente sem cor...


	4. Sob as névoas da guerra

**Capítulo4- Sob as névoas da guerra**

- Santos hipogrifos! O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer?

-Pare com isso Tiago, eu já estou uma pilha de nervos aqui sem os seus chiliques!

-Oh, mas ela vai me matar!

-Vai matar, matar, matar!- concordava Pedro entre guinchos.

-Parem, ela vai ouvir!

-Está chegando cada vez mais perto! Ohh...vou morrer, estou morrendo...estou morto!

-Sirius, controla ele!

E Sirius controlou, metendo-lhe uma panelada tão forte que Tiago acabou caindo desacordado no chão. Rabicho começou a protestar, mas o rapaz estava decidido a se safar daquela:

-Remo, faz o Rabicho fechar a matraca enquanto eu arrasto o Tiago pra dentro da despensa!

-O que?

-Vem comigo, depressa!

Sirius enroscou as mãos nos braços de um agora inerte Pontas, que acabara desabando sem forças, enquanto Remo tapou a boca de Rabicho, que também não parava de choramingar angustiado. O grupo se arrastou até o armário de panos, baldes, panelas, tigelas, potes e de outras bugigangas domésticas, trancando-se no interior e se encolhendo desconfortavelmente.

Passos de início descontraídos, depois cada vez mais lentos, soavam do lado de fora. Uma luz se acendeu, seguida por um espasmo de horror. Uma varinha despencou no chão, provavelmente deslizando dos dedos inertes da incrivelmente estupefata senhora Potter.

-Mmmmfff!-protestava Pedro, ainda impedido de falar pela mão firme de Remo em sua boca.

-Quieto!-chiou Sirius, chutando a canela do gordinho.

-M-mas não consigo respirar!

Os rapazes mal se enxergavam naquela penumbra; visualizavam apenas silhuetas de objetos e de si mesmos graças à faixa de luz que se projetava da abertura das portas do armário, que continuava levemente encostado.

-Ohhh...-Tiago mostrava sinais de consciência, o que chamou a atenção de Sirius: antes que ele se soerguesse massageando a cabeça, ajeitando os óculos no nariz e piscando os olhos embaçados, o canino levou a mão aos lábios:

-Shhhh!

-Estou cego!-balbuciou Tiago, agora com as pálpebras arregaladas- Eu acordei e ainda estou no escuro! Estou cego! Sou um infeliz!-ele tateou desesperadamente à sua volta em busca do braço de Sirius, que lhe murmurou um pouco impaciente:

-Você não está cego, cabeçudo! Nós é que estamos no escuro!

-E por quê?

-Porque sua mãe está...

- MINHA COZINHA!- um urro monstruoso ecoou do ambiente iluminado do lado de fora, o que fez os marotos se sobressaltarem dentro do armário - AQUELES MISERÁVEIS!

Judy Potter parecia ter despertado de um transe, pois apesar do timbre dantesco sua reação havia demorado a sair. A mulher começou a marchar de um canto para o outro, analisando o tamanho do estrago, mastigando seu ódio, aspirando vingança.

-Vou matá-los... todos eles; matá-los! Irei enforcar um, afogar outro, queimar e esquartejar os restantes... Vou virar aquele meu filho pelo avesso!

Ela ia arquitetando friamente suas punições, andando desnorteada mesmo sabendo que um simples movimento de sua varinha colocaria tudo em ordem num piscar de olhos. Mas eles deviam ser punidos, deviam pagar pelo menos uma vez por aquela afronta, aquele vandalismo, aquela desobediência!

-TIAGO POTTER!- trovejou, enchendo os pulmões mais alguns milímetros.- APAREÇA NESSE EXATO MOMENTO, SEU DIABINHO ENCARNADO!

-Nem fudendo!- murmurou o rapaz, sentando-se sobre um saco de farinha. Ele podia sentir a respiração quente de Sirius ao seu lado, a compassada de Remo à sua frente e a engasgada, afobada e descontrolada de Rabicho, que estava entre os braços de Lupin.

-SIRIUS!-continuava a mãe adotiva do rapaz, mirando cada ponto de sua cozinha com olhos que cintilavam ferozmente por detrás dos óculos de aros retangulares- SAIA DE ONDE ESTIVER E TRAGA O CRETINO DO MEU FILHO COM VOCÊ! DIGA A ELE QUE SE NÃO APARECER **AGORA** EU VOU ESCREVER UMA CARTA PRAQUELA LILY EVANS CONTANDO TUDO SOBRE O URSINHO TED!

Tiago trocou um olhar de pânico com Sirius ao ouvir a cruel ameaça:

-Ela não faria isso!

Ted, mais comumente chamado de Ursinho Ted, era um bichinho de pelúcia mais surrado do que o tempo. Tiago ganhara o brinquedo fofo e peludo aos quatro anos de idade de sua avó paterna, e rapidamente se afeiçoou ao bonequinho. Mesmo adolescente, mesmo orgulhoso e esnobe, Tiago não abrira mão do ursinho. Sorrateiramente, todas as noites, ele o puxava para fora do malão e adormecia com o bicho nos braços fortes, sorrindo ligeiramente. Uma tia de Tiago, comovida com aquela apegação, tricotou para o pelúcia uma mini camiseta com o time de Quadribol preferido do rapaz: o Pudlemere United, o que só fez aumentar aquela estranha afeição que o maroto mantinha com o inconveniente brinquedo.

-Estou falando sério!- a mãe de Tiago soou quase maligna agora, pois apesar de não ver o filho podia _e conseguia _sentir a angústia que pairava no ar da cozinha, emanando do peito de Tiago.-Vou pegar o Ted agora mesmo, mocinho!

-Calma Pontas!-Sirius prendeu o braço de Tiago, que se mexia desconfortavelmente- Ela está blefando!

Mas a mulher, com um aceno de varinha, trouxe Ted do quarto dos rapazes até as suas mãos, fazendo Tiago conter um rosnado e Remo um sorriso:

- Ele é meu prisioneiro agora!- anunciou ela, puxando a costura de um dos bracinhos fofos do ursinho- Vou desmembrá-lo aqui mesmo! Dou-lhe uma...- ela apertou entre as unhas longas o bicho de pelúcia, que parecia suplicar que o salvassem pelo olhar daqueles olhinhos pretos de bolinha de gude- Dou-lhe duas...- Judy começou a insinuar um puxão no bracinho de Ted.- Dou-lhe três!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Para total revolta dos amigos, Tiago irrompeu do armário tomado de um descontrolado pânico: em questão de segundos agarrou o refém e o acalentou de modo paternal no avental, usado como um cobertorzinho de bebê. Sua mãe fitou-o triunfantemente:

-Te peguei!- e laçou-o antes que ele pudesse escapar, friccionando sua orelha entre os dedos que antes ameaçavam Ted- _Mobiliarmos!_ –ela apontou com a outra mão.

Antes que Sirius pudesse sair correndo, a mágica que emanou da varinha da senhora Potter o trouxe para perto de modo forçado: ele tentou resistir, mas o feitiço aplicava uma força invencível sobre ele.

Pedro foi tomado por horror. Livrou-se de Remo com uma mordida em sua mão, transfigurou-se em Rabicho num piscar de olhos e saiu desabalado pelo chão da cozinha, zunindo na direção da porta e tendo de passar por debaixo das pernas da mulher em seu caminho:

-Ohh!- aquele momento de horror custou caro para Judy: mal ela soltou a orelha de Tiago e a varinha que enfeitiçava Sirius (para que pudesse levar as mãos à boca) e os rapazes se viram livres para se unir a Pedro naquela fuga.

Remo abandonou o armário extasiado: fitava uma bruxa que urrava "RATO! RATO!", um Rabicho que arranhava a porta fechada da cozinha, um Sirius que na correria acabou escorregando nas batatas e um Tiago que terminou tropeçando sobre ele.

-Mate-o, Lupin!- Judy agarrou sua vassoura de corrida para lançá-la nas mãos de Remo, como alguém que entrega uma espingarda a um caçador.-Acerte ele! Oh, esses moleques emporcalharam tanto a minha cozinha que já tenho até ratos!RATOS!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Não muito longe dali, na sala de estar mais luxuosa e confortável dentre todas as casas da vizinhança, o fogo se atiçava na lareira. Suas chamas lambiam o mármore escuro e as paredes empestadas por fuligem, de onde surgiu Henry Potter. O homem livrou-se de seu meio de transporte o mais rápido que pôde, praguejando para si mesmo, limpando os cabelos negros de todo aquele carvão indesejado, pousando sua maleta de trabalho, quando alguns sons inusitados ecoaram da cozinha:

_Crashhh!_

_Squiiick!_

_Ahhhh!_

_Plof!_

_CABLAM!_

O bruxo sacou a varinha do bolso imediatamente: "Ladrões!" quando um segundo pensamento (desta vez mais preocupado) emergiu em sua mente:

-Essa não! Os meninos!

O senhor Potter percorreu seu caminho em passos largos, tentando alcançar a cozinha com a mesma pressa que teria se tivesse esquecido o gás aceso: estancou na porta, estupefato.

Na cozinha, que estava um caos dos infernos, sua mulher gritava histericamente para que os adolescentes dessem conta de um rato cinza e gordo, que arfava em meio a uma carreira angustiada. Mais algumas louças foram sacrificadas naquela desordem, tornando o ambiente- se possível- ainda mais forrado por cacos e destruição...um vendaval não teria feito maior estrago.

Sirius voou para agarrar Rabicho antes que a vassoura de sua quase mãe o acertasse com um golpe fatal; a mulher acabou rodopiando e esmurrando o estômago do próprio marido, que mal entrara e já se punha de joelhos no chão, bufando. Remo correu para socorrer o homem, enquanto Tiago resgatava Pedro das mãos de Sirius (pois lá ele se debatia, guinchava feito um porquinho, arranhava e mordia) para enfiá-lo no bolso:

-Matamos o rato, mãe. -mentiu o rapaz em tom apaziguador. -Está contente?

Os Potter se entreolharam (um apoiado em Remo, a outra aproando os óculos que escorregavam no nariz). Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Contente?- por fim repetiu a mulher. Sua voz soava desafiadora além de desdenhosa, acompanhada por um sinistro tom suave. -Contente!- aquela palavra foi quase cuspida.

Henry levou as mãos para massagear as têmporas, que latejavam. Remo se afastou dos adultos receoso, indo unir-se aos amigos, que não ousavam se encarar.

-Saiam.-a voz de Judy soprou sem aviso, ameaçadora.

-Mas nós estamos famintos!-protestou Tiago, tentando receber o apoio de Sirius com um olhar perturbado.

-Saiam. -ela repetiu mais intensamente, ainda sem erguer os olhos flamejantes para os causadores da destruição.

-Mas...

-AGORA!

Remo fez um movimento para sair empurrando Tiago na direção da porta, quando surpreendentemente, inexplicavelmente, a fúria da Senhora Potter abandonou todos os traços de seu rosto, que se descontraiu num sorriso amável quando ela passou os olhos pelos três novamente, como se os encarasse pela primeira vez:

-Voltem!

Os três se entreolharam; o rato dentro do bolso de Tiago coçou as imensas orelhas para se assegurar de que ouvira direito.

-Voltem...venham,queridos! - Judy agora, por mais incoerente que fosse, gesticulava suas mãos delicadas em busca de um abraço vindo de sua prole. Os marotos se entreolharam alarmados:

-É doida. -sussurrou Sirius. - Doida varrida, completamente insana...está delirando.

-Vamos correr!-sugeriu Remo.

-Cada um por si!-acrescentou Tiago.

Mas mal os garotos terminaram de arquitetar uma fuga indiscreta e desenfreada,e a bruxa e seu marido já começavam a abandonar de vez todo o mal-humor, stress e raiva inicial causados pela demolição da cozinha. Fitando-os minuciosamente, o casal Potter não pôde conter risadinhas que logo se tornaram gargalhadas:

-Posso saber qual é a graça?- Tiago virou-se para os pais visivelmente embaraçado, cruzando os braços em tom desafiador, enquanto Remo os observava passado, como alguém que observa fugitivos de um hospício:

-Oh, garotos!-ofegou a mulher, pousando a mão no peito arfante- Vocês estão tão bonitinhos com esses aventais! Eu só reparei agora!

Tiago, Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares pálidos: o primeiro começou desesperadamente a se desembaraçar dos cordões de seu avental; o segundo assumiu um semblante horrorizado e continuou assim, estático, o último corou até a alma.

Os adultos tentavam conter o espanto, sem sucesso:

-Garotos!- Judy Potter agora encarava a situação muito mais como algo agradavelmente divertido do que como uma catástrofe sem precedentes. -Eu devia era estar pendurando vocês no teto pelas orelhas, mas...-e ela parou para observar os rapazes em seus trajes afeminados, completamente desconcertados (Sirius entrando em pânico já que não conseguia livrar-se do avental, diferente de Tiago, que já lançava o seu pelos ares).- mas vocês estão tão engraçadinhos!

-Engraçadinhos!-ofegou o senhor Potter, meio vermelho - Está louca?O que diabos estava fazendo, filho? Quer que eu o mande pra um colégio interno pra ser educado como homem?

-Pai, nós _já estamos_ num colégio interno.-resmungou Tiago, se possível ainda mais vexado com a situação.-Foi o Remo que me obrigou a usar essa porcaria!

-Cala a boca!-Lupin tremia enquanto lançava um olhar fulminante para Pontas, sem vontade alguma de assumir as rédeas da situação. O casal Potter trocou um segundo olhar ainda mais descontraído:

- Tudo bem querido, não estou mais nervosa. Deveria estar, mas não estou. - Judy estava impressionada com a capacidade que tinha de ser volátil daquela maneira: um segundo atrás a cólera encarnara em suas veias, e no segundo seguinte a zombaria e deleite pareciam relaxar sua alma ...e tudo graças à visão cômica dos aventais! - Eu não consigo ficar brava com vocês, seus palhaços!

-Eu consigo sentir vergonha. - retalhou o pai de Tiago, ocupando-se em não olhar o trio, mas sim em procurar sua varinha a fim de resgatar sua estimada cozinha com um feitiço. -Agora, alguém vá chamar o Pedro, que deve ter fugido com o acesso da Judy, para que possamos comer!- neste momento o ratinho dentro do bolso de Tiago esperneou-se tanto que o rapaz teve que enfiar uma mão lá dentro para contê-lo.

Mas a alegria extrema não dominava apenas Pedro: subitamente, as feições de todos os marotos se iluminaram:

-Vamos comer!

-Comer o que?- empolgou-se Sirius, quase empurrando Remo para o outro lado da casa ao passar por ele. Judy Potter, lançando então um rápido olhar para além da janela aberta da cozinha, por onde tamborilava e escorria água, sorriu:

-Bolinhos de chuva!

_**N/A:**__ E fim! Ai gente,fala a verdade, bolinho de chuva é a melhor coisa do mundo,né? Nham...bem, falando da fic: a parte comédia acabou,na verdade, no capítulo três. Este aí foi só uma finalização pra não deixar a história sem pé nem cabeça,já que muitas pessoas acharam ela divertida. Obrigada por terem lido e até a próxima!_

_N/A complementar: Lembrem-se que o Tiago é muito mimado pelos pais, e por isso eu duvido que ele tenha sido castigado alguma vez por ter aprontado. Hum, talvez seja também por isso que ele e Sirius viraram os mestres das detenções em Hogwarts, né?_


End file.
